


Petits crossovers entre amis

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: General
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles crossover entre le monde Harry Potter et d'autres univers. Personnages, situations et ratings variés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une photo vaut mieux que des mots

_Ecrit pour le défi cross over sur hp 100 mots._

_Les personnages appartiennent soit à Jo Rowling, soit à Stephenie Meyer_.

* * *

L'article paru dans _Magie scientifique_ fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le monde sorcier. La polémique créée par les révélations de Severus Snape dépassa même celle qui suivit l'apparition de vifs d'argent à la place de vifs d'or.

— Ma famille et moi refusons de boire du sang humain, déclarait un certain Carlisle Cullen, vampire, que Snape avait interrogé. Nous sommes la preuve que notre espèce peut vivre uniquement de sang animal.

Toutefois, ce ne furent pas les arguments scientifiques qui convainquirent la population sorcière d'accepter ces vampires en son sein. Non, ce fut la photo des membres de la famille Cullen.


	2. Une nouvelle coupe : HP et Star Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je ne suis ni Jo Rowling, ni George Lucas, et je n'ai rien contre Mireille Mathieu._

_Je ne suis ni Jo Rowling, ni George Lucas, et je n'ai rien contre Mireille Mathieu._

* * *

— A qui appartiens-tu ? demanda Lucius à la créature debout dans son salon.

Depuis la défaite du Lord, les Malfoy étaient en disgrâce dans le monde magique, mais qu'un sorcier leur envoie son elfe au lieu de se présenter en personne… c'était l'insulte ultime.

Le nabot sortit alors une baguette… rétractable… rouge et en menaça Lucius.

— Yoda à personne n'appartient, répondit l'elfe.

— Je n'ai pas de travail à offrir, rétorqua Lucius, qui avait brandi sa baguette. Mal lui en prit, car d'un coup de baguette rouge, l'elfe vert lui offrit une coupe au bol à rivaliser celle de Mireille Mathieu.


	3. Les pique assiette : HP et Buffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Buffy est la propriété de Joss Whedon, les Mangemorts de Jo Rowling._

_Buffy est la propriété de Joss Whedon, les Mangemorts de Jo Rowling._

* * *

La capacité de Drusilla à voir l'avenir s'était révélée un don du ciel, ou de l'enfer selon le point de vue.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait trop de nourriture, soupira Spike, qui se sentait comme un boa ayant avalé un éléphant.

La série de catastrophes en tout genre qui secouaient la Grande-Bretagne cet été leur assurait un ravitaillement constant et facile.

Drusilla retira sa bouche ensanglantée du cou de ce qui aurait dû être un survivant d'une tornade et sourit doucement.

— Tu sais, mon amour, poursuivit Spike, nous devrions envoyer une carte de remerciements à ces Mangemorts.


End file.
